Reminiscing
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Sadie remembers her life when it was not in tatters, when her BFF was alive, when she was not deemed crazy and when she felt alive and not confined to her rocking chair. Sadie could never recover from the death of Katie, even when a teen she had tried to be with Katie, the attempts had all been faltered. Will Sadie ever be with Katie? Viewer discretion is advised. Angst. Tragedy.


Tears streamed down Sadie's eyes as she rocked on her rocking chair, in her dusty old house, her eviction day was nearing, though that was not what fazed her. Sadie's figure had stayed the same, her clothes TDI remaining on her since on the death of Katie, wrinkles were all over her face. Her hair was let down and over-time it seemed to droop and it's colour drained and the hair had settled on a withering gray. Words escaped Sadie's lips rarely, if they did it was in a mumble and most of time it was inaudible. "Just, just, take me.." Sadie shut her eyes and sighed, letting the memories fly though her brain one final time.

* * *

"Oh my goshies, you are like totes mean, Ann Maria!" Sadie was clinging onto her best friend, Katie for moral support. The twins were arguing over stolen hairspray. "Like I didn't steal it!" Cried Sadie.

"And if Sadie said she didn't steal it," Muttered Katie quietly. "She didn't." Katie was the sweet one, forcing Sadie on rare occasions to be the more vocal one who took a stand more often.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Ann Maria had the girls shudder whenever Ann Maria spoke, because she spat on them. "Yo' think I am givin' up? I will find proof for my poof!" And with that Ann Maria marched off.

* * *

That memory wasn't as important as the following, mostly because it didn't send Sadie looking for something which signalled she had a purpose in life.

"Katie. Katie?" It was the moment when Sadie's came crashing down, it was at night. Katie had taken a dive into the water, Sadie had watched her from the window, Sadie rushed down, after all, she wanted to see Katie in action.

Though, all she saw was Katie's corpse.

"KATIE, KATIE!" The echoing sobs awoke Courtney, who originally started screaming. This woke up Bridgette who then told everyone that Katie was dead, waking up everyone.

"Gurl, we and you may have never been friends. But I am there for you." LeShawna's calming words didn't help. Much like TDI Bridgette was the one who had convinced Katie after months of grieving to honour Katie with a funeral.

* * *

"Katie. Katie. She was a-" Sadie may have just been standing in the Playa Des Losers lift entrance and there may have only been Bridgette, LeShawna and a few others there, but Sadie just wanted to honour Katie. "A great human being!" Sadie spluttered out, quickly bursting out into sobs soon after. She was still breathing loudly and snivelling when Bridgette stood up and started to talk.

"Katie was so energetic, nice and she ways such a sweet being. Her demise may have been-" Sadie's loud sobs weren't what stopped Bridgette from continuing, it was the fact that Bridgette had unintentionally set the place a light.

Everyone rushed. Sadie? No. She just HAD to finish what Bridgette didn't. So she lifted up the burnt piece of paper which Bridgette had been reading from and she read the paper out.

Sadie sighed in relief as she finished, she turned sharply, the lift was now in her line of vision she had a few mere seconds before the building would burn down, and she could easily use the stairs or press the lift button in time to get out, only sporting minor injuries.

"No. No." Sadie shook her head and opened her eyes, grinning wildly. "Katie, I am coming!" Sadie had stayed there for quite sometime, and the fire was spreading quickly. Sadly for her she found herself not dead, just wheel-chair bound and in therapy.

* * *

"So, do you realise you are feeling morose? Is that the word?" Chris asked, and yes, Chris was forced to be Sadie's physiatrist. His eyes glanced at Chef, demanding an answer, he then looked Sadie.

Her lips were shaking and her mouth was opening wide, noises only came out, this continued on for a long period of time before she was deemed unfit to be around others, after all she had tried to set herself alight using anything she could in recent times.

* * *

Sadie's memories stopped and all went black, a smile seemed to have formed on Sadie's face for the first time since the death of her BFFL. Her rocking chair came to a stop, Sadie was motionless.

It was all over the news that Sadie at 23 years old had died. Sadie's hair had grown grey due to the stress and her wrinkles were also caused by stress and general strife.

The saddest thing of all was that her body was weirdly never discovered, theories and speculations all formed, leads were found, but too this day not one knows where the body of Sadie disappeared to.


End file.
